Lean on Me
by blackarcane
Summary: "Zero please. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to be your friend. I only wanted to be there for you. I wanted to act as someone you could lean on when you were in pain or when you were sad!"


**Hello everyone! ^^ It's certainly been a while! And I decided to write this for my friend. I recently lost someone very close to me... he did what he thought was right and left me behind... It's painful but I know he did it because he thought it was best for me... So my other friend told me about this song called "Lean on Me" by Bill Withers! And I think its a very good song! :) So I am very thankful to my friend for cheering me up! And of course I will never forget the precious memories I had with my other friend... But thanks to anyone who actually read this part! I appreciate it and I guess I'll be getting on to the story.**

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters (I wish I did .) Also don't own the song "Lean on Me" by Bill Withers. Such a awesome song! *^***

"Zero? Please you know I'm always here for you. Don't push me away Zero! I just want to help you! Whatever is bothering you please tell me!" I reasoned through the door.

Yes, currently I was standing outside of Zero's room because he wouldn't open the door. He didn't answer. Then I heard a quiet voice.

"You don't understand... You can't help me. Please Yuuki, leave me alone... I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." Zero replied.

I felt my heart throb. I felt like my heart just shattered.

_What happened to you Zero? You use to be so different... I thought you loved me... I don't understand. What did I do wrong Zero?!_

"Z-Zero please tell me if I did something wrong to you! I-I don't understand!" I cried.

"I'm tired of you always around Kuran Kaname. You only wanted to spend time with him. What did you think I was doing? I sat here alone being deceived by you. You of all people Yuuki." Zero's voice cracked.

"Zero please! That's not at all how I felt! Zero you're precious to me and I would never leave you behind!" I tried to explain.

"Yuuki... I don't need excuses anymore... go back to Kuran Kaname. I'm sure he's looking for you." Zero whispered.

"I-"

Then the door swung open. Zero was leaning against the doorway. His eyes were full of hurt.

"Zero please I love you and I don't want this!" I whispered.

"I can't believe that you love me anymore. How can I?" Zero said bitterly.

"I'm here Zero. With you. Isn't that enough?" I pleaded.

"I used to think so." Zero replied sadly.

He couldn't even look at me when he was talking.

"Zero please. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to be your friend. I only wanted to be there for you. I wanted to act as someone you could lean on when you were in pain or when you were sad!" I whispered pleadingly.

Finally, Zero looked at me. His gaze was unreadable.

"Please... believe me..." I smiled weakly.

Zero finally let out a shaky breath and pulled me towards him. He enveloped me in a gentle hug and he shuddered. I could feel something wet dripping onto the top of my head. Immediately, I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"I-I'm sorry Yuuki... I was being silly..." Zero stuttered quietly.

"No Zero, I'm sorry. I should have done something about it sooner." I replied back.

"I promise Zero... no matter what happens, I'll always love you and I won't ever leave you. I'll always be here so you can lean on me when you're feeling weak, or sad." I promised.

He sniffled. "I love you too."

**Okay so I'm sorry. I don't think I can handle writing anything that happy for awhile until I get over HIM. He was very precious to me and I hope you guys understand, it won't be a fast recovery...**

**Yuuki: No Arcane! Don't be sorry! It's not you fault! Right Zero?**

**Zero: -Nods-**

**Arcane: -Sigh- thanks guys.**

**Yuuki: Uhmmm! Please review and don't flame Arcane!**

**Zero: Mhm what Yuuki said.**

**Yuuki: I guess we'll cya guys! And since Arcane is still mending her broken heart, I'll say thank you! ^^ Thanks to everyone who has read this and I hope you guys continue reading!**

**Zero: -Dozes off.-**

**Yuuki:... ZERO YOU JERK!**


End file.
